Surprises
by NorwegianWood23
Summary: During a night of drinking, it comes to light that Spock, Bones, and Jim have all slept with Gaila at some point.


It had started out innocently enough. The three had been drinking (hot chocolate, in Spock's case, much to Leonard and Jim's amusement), and once they'd passed the buzzed stage, Jim had suggested a game of Never Have I Ever.

Leonard had laughed at first.

"What are we, a bunch of thirteen year old girls?" he'd sneered, downing the rest of his glass of whiskey. Jim had simply smiled in return, leaning into Leonard's personal space.

"Got a few secrets to hide, huh?" he'd asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"No more'n you," he'd replied.

Spock had ignored the pair, not quite drunk enough to wrap his brain around their illogical conversation.

Ten minutes and much more bickering later, they found themselves with refreshed drinks, warm bodies, and each holding up four fingers. It was Jim's turn, and he was thinking hard about something he _hadn't _done.

"Never have I ever…umm….never have I ever had sex in the captain's chair." All men kept their fingers up, Leonard and Spock raising an eyebrow at him.

"What? I can't think of much that I haven't done in my life!" Jim defended himself, glaring at the other two.

"Fine, fine. My turn?" Leonard asked, his words slurring together, and his accent thicker than usual.

"I believe it is, Leonard," Spock replied, his words slurring and his drunken state making Leonard's name sound longer than it really was.

"Hobgoblin," he muttered, glaring at the vulcan before finally thinking up a situation he had never been in.

"Never have I ever dated someone more than two years younger'n me."

One of Jim's fingers went down, causing Leonard's eyebrows to shoot up into his hairline.

"Really Jim? How much younger?"

"Five," he said, grinning wickedly.

"Pushin' the pedophile territory, aren't ya?"

"Hush, old man. It's Spock's turn."

Spock rumbled in response, taking another sip from his hot chocolate before making his statement.

"Never have I ever engaged in sexual activity in a public area."

Both Jim and Leonard put their fingers down and took a drink from their cups.

"Really? You, Bones?"

"Mhm. I was kinda wild in college. Your turn."

Jim looked stumped, wracking his brain for something he hadn't done. He was beginning to run out of situations. Finally, he remembered something.

"Never have I ever just slept in the same bed as Gaila."

Jim was astonished to see both men keep their fingers up.

"What? You two? _Spock?" _Jim asked, incredulous. Spock's pale face flushed a deep green, and he had an embarrassed expression on his face. Leonard, on the other hand, was grinning like the cat that ate the canary, thoroughly enjoying Jim's reaction.

"But…when? Where? How? Why? And why did I not know about it? Why in the hell did she not tell me?" Jim sputtered, confused and a bit offended.

"Few mon's ago," Leonard answered, taking another sip of his drink. "She was sick an' I fixed 'er an'…well." His grin widened at the expression on Jim's face, torn between excitement for his best friend finally getting laid, and shock that he hadn't been informed of this sooner.

"In your office?" he asked, somewhat in awe.

"Mhm. Righ' up on the desk, where you like ta sit and harass me."

Leonard laughed when Jim's jaw dropped open.

"Fuckin' hell, Bones! Why didn't you ever tell me you were such an exhibitionist?"

"'Cuz you never asked."

"And Spock! What the hell?" Jim rounded on the Vulcan, who'd remained silent the entire time.

"Yeah, Spock. When'd you get with Gaila? Wouldn't think she's yer type," Leonard slurred, leaning up into Spock's personal space.

"It was…several months after my relationship with Nytoa ended."

"What? Really?"

"Yes. She approached me in the mess hall, but I turned her down the first time."

"You're telling me she came onto you more than once, and you fucking turned her down?" Jim asked, honestly baffled by how someone could turn her down.

"I was not interested in sex with anyone at that time."

"So how'd she get in your pants?"

"She proceeded to hand me chocolate drinks, until I was in such a state of intoxication, I did not mind her advances." Spock hiccuped, a frown tugging at his lips. "It was not a very satisfactory experience."

Jim sputtered at that, his beer spraying all over an incredibly unamused Leonard.

"What? Why in the hell not?"

"She was too vocal. I do not enjoy much speaking during sexual activities."

"But other than that, she was great, right?"

"No." Spock didn't hesitate to respond, surprisingly chatty in his drunken state. "She insisted on being on top, and would not listen when I asked her to change positions, or move a certain way."

"I think you're the only person I've ever heard of who would say Gaila's a bad lay," Jim muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"She was not completely unsatisfactory. But I would have preferred for the situation to have been handled differently."

Jim's entire demeanor changed at that comment, something Leonard picked up immediately. He eyed Jim, and sure enough, there was his trademark flirtatious smile creeping across his face, that familiar predatory glint in his eye as he looked Spock up and down.

"You gotten laid since then?"

Leonard groaned at the comment. Subtlety never was Jim's strong point.

"I have not," Spock answered, seemingly unfazed by the comment.

"Oh _really _now?" Jim downed the rest of his beer and set the cup aside, standing up and swaying slightly on the spot. He made his way over to where Spock was sitting, and promptly collapsed onto his lap.

"Think I could fix that for ya?"

Leonard rolled his eyes, mildly embarrassed by Jim's blatant flirtation, but also drunk enough to not give a fuck. He continued to watch the two, surprised by Spock's reaction.

"I believe you can," he replied, his hands slipping underneath the fabric of Jim's shirt and stroking the skin there, before leaning up for a thorough kiss.

Shaking his head, Leonard stood and quietly exited Jim's quarters, heading for his own, mulling over the events of the night.

Who would have guessed that it'd be Gaila that finally got Jim and Spock together? Chuckling to himself, Leonard stepped into his room and collapsed on the bed, images of what Spock and Jim would be up to tonight flashing through his head.

He was _definitely _drunk if that's where his brain was going. Sighing, he kicked off his uniform and crawled under the covers, prepared to sleep off the hangover so he'd be able to deal with Jim's detailed description of his and Spock's tryst.

Leonard was starting to regret that game of Never Have I Ever.


End file.
